<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bandaged by animorbid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544839">Bandaged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/animorbid/pseuds/animorbid'>animorbid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, buddyshipping - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/animorbid/pseuds/animorbid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounochi shows up outside of Honda's window in the middle of the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bandaged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this in like 30 minutes after like 4 drinks WOOHOO -hits post-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain pounded like drums outside Honda’s window as he slept in his dark room. The only light that came in was from the distant street lamps glowing dimly around the edges of his curtain. In his dreamy state, he hardly registered the knocking on the glass. It blended in with the other noise. However, when the knock became a bang, Honda jolted awake and turned his attention toward the window.</p><p>He pulled aside the curtain, and nearly shouted when he saw the shape of a person outside. He pulled on the string to lift the blinds and let out a sigh of relief when he saw a familiar face. He immediately opened the window.</p><p>“Yo,” Jounochi greeted, holding up a hesitant hand.</p><p>“What in the world are you doing?” Honda said in a gruff voice, glancing over at his digital clock. “It’s nearly one in the morning. What the hell?”</p><p>Jounochi gave a small smile. “Can I come in? It’s cold as shit out here.”</p><p>Honda nearly told him no, but after he reached over to turn on his bedside lamp, he saw the state his best friend was in. Jounochi’s cheek was bloody and bruised over his cheekbone. He clearly hadn’t gotten much sleep over the weekend, judging by the dark circles under his eyes. He looked exhausted…</p><p>Honda let out a sigh and moved back on his bed to make room. “Come in.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Jounochi voiced, giving a grateful smile. He climbed in through the window, careful not to get his shoes on the bed but making it plenty wet. He pulled his shoes off before stepping down onto the rug and tossed them over toward the closet.</p><p>Honda watched him carefully, before silently standing up and going over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt, tossing them into Jounochi’s arms. “Change. I’ll go get the first aid kit.” Jounochi gave a quiet nod, immediately tossing the clean clothes onto the bed and stripping off his shirt. Honda’s eyes lingered for a moment, before he turned away and went out to the dark hallway.</p><p>He blindly walked toward the hallway closet and groped around until he found the box he was looking for. When he returned to the bedroom, Jounochi was pulling on the clean sweatpants he gave him. Without his shirt on, Honda could clearly see the bruises on his ribs.</p><p>“Did you get into another fight?” Honda questioned, pulling his desk chair up toward the bed.</p><p>“No,” Jounochi answered defensively. “I told you, I’m not doing that shit anymore.”</p><p>“Then what happened?”</p><p>Jounochi watched Honda for a moment, before turning away and putting on Honda’s clean shirt.</p><p>Honda let out yet another sigh. “Sit down.” Jounochi tossed his wet clothes off toward his shoes, before plopping down onto the edge of the bed. He kept his eyes down at the floor. “You know, you can be honest with me. I won’t actually care if you—”</p><p>“I <em> told </em> you,” Jounochi snapped back, a little too loudly for the hour, before stopping himself and lowering his voice. “...I ain’t been fighting.”</p><p>Honda froze for a moment, before he understood. He sat down in his desk chair and put the first aid kit down on the bed next to the other. Quietly, he opened it up and pulled out disinfectant. Jounochi winced when the medicine was sprayed over his wound, but grit his teeth and took in a calming breath.</p><p>“Did you finish the notes for tomorrow?” Honda asked to change the subject.</p><p>“What notes?” Jounochi asked, finally glancing over at the other.</p><p>“Oh, right,” Honda muttered. “I forgot you weren’t there on Friday…” Jounochi let out a huff. “...You can copy mine.”</p><p>Jounochi chuckled quietly. “Thanks.”</p><p>Honda frowned at the forced laugh. A silence hung between them as Honda finished fixing up Jounochi’s cheek, before he pulled his hands back. They both averted their eyes and sat still in the quiet.</p><p>“...Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Jounochi frowned despite his answer.</p><p>Honda huffed quietly. “Be honest with me, Jou.”</p><p>Jounochi flinched, and then looked down at his feet. “...I’m better now.”</p><p>Honda hesitated. He thought of how to respond to that for a long moment. “Do you need to sleep over? We can go back in the morning for your uniform.”</p><p>“If I wake up early enough for that,” Jounochi said with a scoff.</p><p>“I’ll make sure you do,” Honda said back firmly.</p><p>Jounochi pressed his lips into a hard line. “...Fine.”</p><p>Honda lifted his hand, then hesitated again. Slowly, he reached his hand up to rest over Jounochi’s bandaged cheek. “...I’m sorry.”</p><p>Jounochi looked at Honda, a little surprised. “You don’t gotta be.”</p><p>“I am,” Honda said, resting his hand on Jounochi’s shoulder. “You don’t deserve that.”</p><p>Jounochi let out a scoff, shaking his head. “I don’t believe that one bit.”</p><p>“I mean it,” Honda said more firmly. “Nobody does.”</p><p>Jounochi’s eyes dropped down. “Yeah, sure.”</p><p>Honda felt an angry, protective feeling well up in his chest. His hand on the other’s shoulder became a grip, and he pulled Jounochi in to wrap his arms around his shoulders. He held him tightly, pressing his cheek against the side of Jounochi’s head. “...I’m sorry.”</p><p>Jounochi froze in Honda’s arms. After a few moments, he began to tremble, and reached up to grip the back of Honda’s shirt with both hands. He buried his face into Honda’s shoulder.</p><p>Honda let the other hold him for a while, listening to him sniffle quietly and feeling his heart break. He wanted nothing more than to make Jounochi feel even a little better in that moment, and felt himself grow angry at the fact that this was about the most he could do. He couldn’t pull Jounochi out of his situation for more than tonight, but he promised silently that he would be there for him for now.</p><p>Eventually, they went to bed. Honda held Jounochi against his chest. He barely got any sleep, but at least Jounochi was sleeping.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>